Long Day
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: After a long and very irritating day, Aizen is just happy to go home. AiGin cuddly fluff. Standalone story. Set after Aizen makes the fake sun in Huecco Mundo.


Summary – After a long and very irritating day, Aizen is just happy to go home. AiGin cuddly fluff. Standalone story. Set after Aizen makes the fake sun in Huecco Mundo.

Business: I own nothing. Just the foxes. Thanks to Cat for enabling this.

A/n: had to deal with a Not Very Nice thing at work today so I wanted to write some fluff to feel better.

Wordcount: 1000.

Notes: **standalone story. **pure fluffy waffle not really related to or connected to anything (at least intentionally). Possibly OOC but I dont care. Set sometime after the sun got made in Huecco Mundo.

* * *

_"Home is where you go to find solace from the ever changing chaos, to find love within the confines of a heartless world, and to be reminded that no matter how far you wander, there will always be something waiting when you return." _  
_― Kendal Rob_

**Long Day**

Gin was laying in bed with his white fox Cherry curled up next to his stomach, and Aizen's black and white fox sprawled out by his feet. It had been a good day. A productive day. Many pranks had been pulled and he'd successfully managed to piss off a good percentage of Arrancar, as well as one overly righteous Kaname Tousen. Yep, today had been most productive indeed. Next on his list was Grimmjow, who needed a good tarring and feathering. But that was for tomorrow. Tonight he was tired and wanted his comfy bed, and a good forty winks before he went at it again tomorrow. He smiled to himself. It sure was a heck of a lot easier to tell the time now with the installation of the fake sun. It made choosing the correct words to describe the time of day, at any rate.

He sighed and relaxed into the softness of the bed, and waited for either Sousuke to come back or for sleep to come and take him. Whichever came first.

. . .

Meanwhile, Aizen was walking back to his quarters. Sighing very heavily and running a hand through his thick hair. It had been... a long day. One of the most difficult yet. Numerous disputes had to be settled and numerous underlings put back in their place because they'd gotten a little too big for their boots. Szayel had managed to blow up his laboratory – _again – _and construction of the new wing of Las Noches had to be put on hold so the builders could fix it. It was all just so very irritating. Could his underlings do nothing right?

At least some of Gin's pranks made him laugh. Everything else just pissed him off.

He sighed again, letting all the air out of his lungs slowly. Still. The day was over. The sun had set and now at least he got to relax. Finally. He could go home and put his feet up and forget all of those little annoying problems. At least until tomorrow.

He shook his head tiredly. Best not think about tomorrow. Those were thoughts for future Aizen. Present Aizen had much more important things to think about.

Like a certain silver haired shinigami waiting for him.

A small albeit very tired smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he quickened his steps, feeling they were somewhat lighter.

. . .

When he walked into the bedroom, Gin was already lazing in it comfortably. Like a lazy fox. He thought about calling out 'Honey, I'm home' as a joke, but he got a better idea. Gin was still dozing and probably hadn't noticed him yet, so he dampened his spiritual energy and crept into the room. He snuck around the bed and slipped between the sheets quietly as he could. And snaked his arms around Gin's half asleep form and pulled him close.

"Oh. Hello," Gin greeted him, pleasantly surprised.

"Hello," Aizen answered, nuzzling into Gn's neck affectionately.

"Long day?" Gin asked him.

"The longest day," Aizen told him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Mm, no." Aizen tightened his arms around Gin's waist, not enough to hurt him but enough to let Gin know he wasn't going to escape anytime soon. Despite the little wriggles.

"Jeez, and ya call _me_ a cuddlebug," Gin muttered.

"Just lie still," Aizen said, softly. After a moment, Gin stilled and Aizen's hold relaxed a little bit. When he was sure Gin wasn't about to get up and run away, or make a bid to escape. Not that Gin was planning on going anywhere.

They lay in bed together for a little while, in companionable silence. Until Gin spoke.

"Uh, not that I'm complainin' at all, cuz this is really nice, but..." Gin began, somewhat taken aback by this sudden display of... affection? Neediness? Because it was so rare for him to see it. Usually, he just saw Aizen posturing for the underlings, wearing his mask of bored indifference. Playing the role of Julius Ceasar ruling over his empire and commanding his troops. "Ya _sure_ ya don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sure," Aizen told him softly.

"Okay," Gin said quietly. "Cuz ya know ya can. Ya can tell me about anythin'."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Aizen murmured softly, sighing contentedly as he held onto Gin like a pillow. Gin felt him sigh and relax against his back, and while he was happy Aizen was being like this, it was just a tiny bit unsettling. Aizen only tended to be like this when Bad Things Happened. So he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit concerned. Aizen meanwhile was purring like a very happy cat.

"It's just nice to relax," Aizen added, mumbling into Gin's neck. "Today was very long and very irritating, and I'm just glad to be home."

A blush roared its way across Gin's cheeks, and he was thankful Sousuke couldn't see it. He'd never hear the goddamn end of it if he did.

"You callin' me 'home'?" Gin asked, trying to keep his voice level and light, but as always whenever Aizen was like this, it caught and betrayed him. But Sousuke, if he heard it, didn't mention it. Didn't call him out on it even though he could have.

"Jus' said that." Sousuke murmured dreamily, probably not too far off sleep himself. Gin couldn't help but smile softly, warmth rushing through him at the admission, and relaxed into his lover's arms. _Home. Yeah, that sounds about right._

Gin inhaled deeply and let out his own soft, happy sigh. This was good. This was nice. No, in fact, this was perfect. He closed his eyes slowly, letting sleep curl her tendrils around him and steadily pull him off to dreamland to join his partner. Wondering what he might dream about that could possibly be better than this.


End file.
